Missing you
by PhantomPhan972
Summary: What if Sam never met Danny and Tucker. That is was just two friends that fought ghosts, not three. But what if they do meet. And find out about their past that they never knew they had. DxS moments.
1. Chapter 1: The meeting

**I don't own Danny Phantom. This is something totally new. Got the idea from a fan pic online. I don't remember what it was called. **

**Hope it has caught your attention. Here it is.**

Sam Manson walked down the street of Amity Park. She was new here and didn't know any one or the happenings that went on. Her parents were rich. Thilthy rich. But she didn't want any one to know it. She wanted to make friends because they liked her, not her money. What happened next was completely unexpected. WHAM!

"Oww. Sorry." A boy had just fallen on her. On the ground in eachothers hands they looked at eachother. Something happened. They didn't know what. Sam was as shocked as he was. Then she looked past his face and saw that he was glowing. His hair was white and his eyes glowed. What he was wearing baffled her the most. It was a black and white jump suit. White boots and gloves and colour. And on the center of his chest was an insigmea. It almost looked like a "D" with a "P" in the middle of it.

"Stop fighting child. You can't beat me." They looked away from eachoter to see what appeared to be a ghost! It was completely made out of armor, but it was floating and glowing.

"Not a chance Skulker! And I can beat you, I have done it before." The boy launched himself into the air. He was a ghost too! This was just too much for Sam.

"Ah, if you don't mind I think I'll just go." Sam slowly got to her feet as the two faught amonsted eachother not even noticing her. Quickly as she could, she ran. Ran as fast as her feet could carry her. But as she ran, Sam crashed into some one else. Another boy none the less.

"Oww. Sorry, just need to go help my friend." The boy looked "normal". Human. His skin was dark and he wore a red beret hat. In his hand was what looked like a PDA.

He got up and continued running toward the fighting ghosts.

"What are you doing?! You could get hurt!" Sam grabbed his arm and tried to pull him back.

"No, I know what I am doing."

"I'm not letting go. You could get hurt."

"No way. Danny would never let that happen to me." The boy nodded his head toward the other boy that crashed into her earlier.

"He... he is your friend?! But hes a ghost. Dead for crying out loud."

"Maybe, but he is still my friend." And with that he wiggled free of her grasp and continued toward the fight.

"Tucker, do you have the thermus?!" The one called Danny asked.

"Umm, no."

"WHAT!" The metal ghost grabbed Danny's shirt and swung him around.

"But I can still over ride him manually." The boy started to hit buttons on his PDA. Next she knew the metal ghost stopped moving.

"What's going on? I can't move!"

"Oh, dude, I do have the thermus." The Tucker kid held up what appeared to be a normal thermus. The ghost boy floated down toward Tucker and snached it out of his hands.

"Thanks Tuck." He said with a bit of sarcasium. Tucker shrugged. Sam was confused. Why was thing so important? She soon found out. Danny took off the lid and aimed the mouth of the thermus at the other ghost. A flash of light came pouring out of the end and it seamed to suck the ghost into the thermus.

"Well now where too late to go to the movies. And... why is she still there?" Danny asked.

"Ah, _she _can still hear you. And _she_ would like to know what is going on." cried out as Danny floated down nexted to his friend Tucker. They looked at eachother and then literally disappeared.

"Jerks. I'm going home before another... ghost... jumps out at me." With that Sam walked away. She was in shock. When she was out of sight Danny and Tucker repeared.

"Is she new in town? I've never seen her before. And she acted kinda surprised to see a ghost." Danny asked his pal.

"Shes not on the list." Tucker replied looking through is PDA.

"Well, she'll find out soon enough about all the ghosts. And if she stays for good, then she'll get use to it." Danny said turning back to human. Tucker looked at him.

"You like her don't you?"

"What!? Heck no. I just... Tuck."

"Yah"

"You like her."

"No, I just think she was pretty. Not my taste though." It had worked. Danny only said that to get out of saying his true feelings for this girl he just ran into.

**Please tell me what you thought. Even if you thought it sucked, I can take it. Just be nice. Please give me feedback.**


	2. Chapter 2: Dreams

**Here is the next chapter. I think it is better then the last one. I don't own Danny Phantom. Duh. **

" _Stop struggling Phantom. Your strength is no use here."_

"_What do you want with me?"_

"_To erase your memory of course. With forgetting about that girl, you will be a much less threat to me and ghosts like me."_

"_Just because you are going to erase my memory doesn't mean the others will forget."_

"_Oh yes they will. I have already wiped there memories. And your's is next Danny Phantom." _

"_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh."_

Danny shot out of bed. It had been two weeks since he and Tucker had met Sam**(school has started so they know ****each others**** names)** on the street and from that day on he has had nothing but nightmares.

"This can't have anything to do with _her_. I mean we only just met. I better call Tucker." Danny looked at his alarm clock. It read 2:30am. "Darn it. I guess it will have to wait until tomorrow." Danny turned over on his bed to go back to sleep.

At Sam's house **(well mansion really, but you get the point)**

"How could she have returned. If those brats find out and remember everything, then I will be ruined. My reputation will be destroyed. I need to get rid of her. But not now, I'll wait till the right moment." A ghost hovered over Sam. Her face was pale but beautiful. Her eyes glowed a bright blue and her black hair was let down long. **(Almost like ****Desiree**

"I think I will give little brat a clue, then I can get rid of her faster. He he he ha ha ha ha ha." She raised her hand sending purple sparks at Sam's head. She stirred in her sleep and the dream came.

"Perfect. I will be back goth girl, mark my words." And with that she phased through the roof with out a trace.

In Sam's Dream

"_Okay guys I showed you the portal now can we please get out of here. Besides, my parents say it doesn't work anyways."_

"_Are you kidding? You got to check it out."_

"_I guess your right, besides who knows what wonders lie behind that door." Danny climbed into on of his dad's jumpsuits. _

"_Wait a minute." Sam takes Jack's picture of the suit. "You don't want to be walking around with that on your chest."_

_Danny walks into the portal and pushes a button._

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A blinding light comes out of the opening of the portal along with Danny's scream. _**(I couldn't remember exactly how that goes so don't hate me if it is way off)**

Sam woke up screaming.

"What? What... what was that?" Sam looked at her alarm clock. It read 5:00am. "What would make me dream that?"

"Sammykins? Is everything alright? Are you okay?" Her mother's voice came from the other side of her door.

"Fine Mom. I only had a... bad dream."

"Well okay. You can get ready for school if you want. I know its early, but..."

"Yeah, I think I will get ready for school."

"So you had another on of those dreams last night?"

"Yeah. Everything is the same. I wonder if it is suppose to mean anything." Danny and Tucker were sitting at their usual lunch table at the far end of the room.

"I dunno. I wonder who the girl is that this ghost is talking about."

"Yeah, so would..."

"Hey Danny, can I talk to you?" Sam had walked up behind the two best friends.

"Umm, sure."

"Alone." Danny looked at Tucker and got up. Sam led him to a corner of the cafeteria.

"This is going to come out strange but I had a dream about you last night."

"Your right, that does sound strange."

"Ugh. Danny don't take it that way. It was a dream where I convinced you to walking to a ghost portal?" Danny choked on his fries that he had brought with him.

"Are you alright?"

"F-fine. -hack- Just fine. Um, you say this was a dream?"

"Yeah. Why does it mean anything to you? Cause if it does then I want to know."

"No. Nothing at all. Probably just a dream." Sam raised an eyebrow. Danny thought she looked beautiful. "Well, um, I guess I better get back to Tucker." Danny snapped out of it.

"Okay. Let me know if my dream was something that really happened and I don't remember. Okay?"

"Ah, yeah. Sure. What ever you say." Sam turned and walked to her empty table.

"Dude, why don't you just tell her how you feel?" Tucker had been watching the whole thing.

"Just drop it. Besides, your gonna wanta hear what she said." Danny proceeded to tell Tucker about Sam's dream. "For some reason, she had a dream about how I got my powers. Only in her dream she convinced me to go the portal, not you."

"Whoa. I wonder why."

"Yeah, and I bet our dreams some how have something to do with each other."

"How?"

"Well in my dream the ghost keeps talking about how I will be a much worse ghost hunter without _her_. What if the girl she is talking about is Sam? And Sam was once a friend of ours."

"I don't think so. What if it is just that she had a dream and nothing more? Have you thought of that?"

"Well, no."

"Look, I think you just want to have something to do with her because, well, you love her."

"Do not."

"I'm not looking for a fight. Just tell her how you feel. She just might surprise you." Tucker then got up to dump his tray and to leave Danny to think.

**Oh no. Tell me what you think. Don't worry, there is going to be more. I hope you like it. Review please.**


	3. Chapter 3: Kidnapped

**For those of you who like my little story here, here is the next chapter. Those of you who don't like it, I'm sorry. Okay, I don't own Danny. I know some of you have said my spelling could use a little work and I know. I even use spell check. So sorry but I am doing my best.**

'Only 40 minutes left of class.' Danny thought in his head. It was the last period of the day and Danny was getting impatient. He wanted to talk to Sam. About a lot of things.

At that Danny got a cold shiver down his spine and his breath was seen.

'Tokay, maybe only 20 minutes.'

"Mr. Lancer? May I go to the bathroom?"

"Fine Mr. Fenton, but next time let me call on you first."

"Sorry." Danny dashed out the door. As he turned a corner he saw a ghost. New to him. Its back was to him.

'Odd. Oh well, I'll find out who it is soon enough.'

"Going Ghost!" Came is signature cry. The ghost turned around.

"Who knew it would be so easy to lure you out of class. Well besides me. Any one else? Lets raise hands." She put her hand in the air.

"Who are you talking to?" Danny asked puzzled.

"No one dear child. No one. It takes no one to defeat you. Especially when your me." She gestured to herself.

"Who are you?!"

"Introductions? Fine. I am Maleea. **(Maleea said Ma lee a. Short "a's" and long "e")** The ghost of change. Also the daughter of Clockwork. He changes time, I change memories."

"What?" Danny nearly whispered.

"Oops, I said too much. Oh well, time to capture you and erase your memory, again."

"Again?! When have I met you before?"

"I don't answer questions any more. Time to do what I came here to do. So lets get this over with." Maleea swung her arm at Danny sending a pink ecto blast sending him through the roof.

'Tokay, no school left for me today.' Maleea phased through the roof after him.

"Come on Danny, I thought you would put up more of a fight." She shot another ray at him concealing him in what appeared to be a large pink bubble.

"Don't worry I am!" Danny quickly got himself out and attack. Ghost rays shooting out of each others hands. Ghostly wail sending Maleea flying backwards into a car.

"And as the final touch, a Maleea Popsicle." Danny focused his powers and made a snowball in his hands.

"It's not that easy Danny." Maleea then did something that wasn't expected. The changed her body into a pile of ecto goop.

"Tokay, I'll just freeze that." Danny couldn't lift one finger before Maleea switched back into her normal self and completely knock him out.

"Not that easy dear boy, not that easy." Danny's eyes shut not knowing what was going to happen to him.

Later the day.

"Hey, Tucker." Sam called from across the street.

"Oh, hey Sam. Hey um, have you seen Danny?"

"I was just about to ask you that. I saw him go out in the hall from my class. Then a flash of light and the ghost boy was there fighting another ghost, but no Danny."

"The ghost boy ya say huh?"

"Yeah. Just between you and me, I think he is kinda cute. You where fighting with him that day. Why?"

"Ahh... no... um... reason I... guess. I mean...ah ...he was there and... ah... needed help, so I...ah ... helped him. Thats all!" Tucker put on his best face. Then something hit him. "You like that Phantom kid?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Well, um, yeah I guess." A sly grin spread across Tucker's face.

'Wait till Danny finds out. Or maybe I wont tell him. He should find out for himself.'

At that moment a ghost came into view down the street. Laying limply in her arms was Danny Phantom.

**Ah no! Okay, so tell me what you thought. The part where Sam confesses that she likes Danny Phantom, I know it sounds totally dorky but I couldn't think of a way to make it sound _right_ if you know what I mean. Give reviews and don't be shy on giving me criticism, just be gentile when ya do. **

**(I know I probably used a lot of the wrong words, but as long as you understand me then okay.)**


	4. Chapter 4: Danny Phantom and Sidekicks

**And here is the new chapter, for those of you who like my little story here. I don't own Danny. My last chapter I thought was crap but for those of who might have, well thats just great. Any ways here is the next one, enjoy. **

**P.S. This is total crap because I just wanted to get this story over with.**

"Oh my god! Danny!"

"You know?!" Tucker actually thought that Sam was referring Danny Phantom to Danny Fenton.

"Know what? Oh what does it matter. We have to help him."

"Duh! Now come on lets go." Sam started to run but Tucker grabbed her arm.

"Wait. We need to get some ghost hunting equipment from Danny's house. Danny Fenton that is." Tucker then led Sam in the direction of Fenton Works.

"Why does Danny have ghost hunting equipment in his house?" Sam asked as Fenton Works came into view.

"His parents are ghost hunters. They invent new things all the time."

"Hunters? Really?! They could helps us help Danny."

"NO!" Tucker responded to quickly. Sam turned to him.

"OK Tuck. Your not telling me something. Why can't Danny _Fenton's_ parents help?"

"Ah... becaussssssssseee, they' re ill?"

"I'm not any idiot Tucker Foley! What is going on?!" Tucker sighed.

"I can't tell you. Only one person can and we need to save him right now."

"Fine. But I will ask Phantom." Sam was bitter. She hated it when people kept secrets from her.

"Once I have erased Danny's mind I will move on to the goth girl and then the techno geek. And I will once again become the most loved ghost in the ghost zone because I weakened the Ghost Boy! Ha ha ha ha! Oh I love being evil." Maleea had reached her layer in the ghost zone. Little did she know, she had been followed. Sam and Tucker crouched behind a large black bat statue.

Maleea's layer looked a lot like Clockwork's only black. She had a large open area where she did all her viewing of her victims. One wall was dedicated to her large portal into people's minds. Then instead of clock parts scattered everywhere she had machines that she used to put her victims to sleep while she infiltrated their minds.

In Danny's head

Danny woke laying on a table. No straps holding him down. There was nothing around him.

"Where am I?" He asked aloud.

"In your head dear boy." Maleea came out of the shadows.

"What? That makes not sense."

"You are half ghost, nothing makes sense in your life. Well now I am going to erase your memories. This time I just thought I would let you see them dissolve before your very eyes." Maleea snapped her fingers and the next thing Danny knew he was watching himself fight Skulker the day he met Sam. He watched as everything passed by in a ordered sequence like it was a movie.

The memory Danny landed on the memory Sam. Danny blushed remembering that moment. Then the unexplainable happened. Sam started to disappear. Then Tucker vanished followed by Skulker.

"What is going on?!" The real Danny asked out loud.

"Your memories are leaving you for life." Came a loud booming voice of Maleea. "Don't worry, it will be all over soon."

One by one Danny watched as all his memories with Sam disappear.

"Wait a minute! Why only the memories with Sam in them?" Maleea's loud crackle was heard.

Outside Danny's Head in Maleea's layer

"Tucker have you hacked into the computer yet?" Sam asked her new found friend.

"Almost. You keep looking for what it is hooked up to."

"What ever it is, she sure has it hidden wel-" Sam stopped. Laying in front of her was Danny Fenton.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked the unconscious boy. "Tucker! I found Danny, only, he is Danny Fenton." Tucker came running over.

"He did changed did he?" Tucker asked panicked.

"Change? Change into what?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing." Tucker lied quickly. "Absablumenlutely nothing." Then something happened that shocked Sam. Danny changed into Danny Phantom.

"W- what?! How can he? And why is he?" Sam was looking at Tucker then to Danny, still unconscious. Then Phantom reverted back to Fenton.

In Danny's Head

"Why did I just change?" Danny asked the sky as another memory disappeared.

"I wanted to make sure it still worked, that way I can erase it as well! Ah ha, and here lies my problem." Danny looked at what appeared to be a memory. He was in his parents lab with Tucker and Sam. He had just walked into the ghost portal and gained his ghost powers. "And now it's gone." The scene vanished from Danny's eyes.

In Maleea's Layer

"Okay, I'm in." Tucker had just hacked into the computer that was hooked up to Danny.

"Here, put these on your head." Sam handed Tucker some wires that had suction cups on the ends.

"Why?"

"From reading that book over there," Sam pointed at an open book in a far corner of the layer, "I have learned that Maleea has erase our memories once before. So I think if we attach ourselves to the computer like Danny and reverse what Maleea is doing in there, we can get our memories back as well as Danny. Worth a shot?"

"I guess." Tucker took to two wires that Sam offered him. "Ready?" He asked her as she put similar wires on her head.

"Just do it." **I'll give you a coke if you can tell me what movie that is from.** Tucker pushed okay on his PDA and a flash of light flooded through their minds.

In Danny's head

Danny watch as his last memory of Sam disappear when all the sudden it came back.

"No. NO! What is happening?!" Maleea's voice cried out in pain. Something

was going the way she didn't want it to go and Danny knew it. Only two people came to mind when he thought of who might be causing the ruckus. Sam and Tucker.

Out of Danny's Head

Memories Sam and Tucker never knew they had came flooding in their minds. The ones that stuck out to Sam the most were the "Fake- Out Make- Out" sessions with Danny Fenton.

All memories of fighting ghosts with Danny and Tucker came running in her head. Then there was Maleea, the first time them met. When she first took away their memories.

Coming to reality Sam looked up at her old friend Tucker Foley.

"Tucker!" She cried out as if she hadn't seen him is three years.

"Sam!" He cried back. Apparently, he had the same memories. Well, not exactly the same. The two grabbed each other in a great hug.

"Oh my god, I can't believe I forgot you." Sam pulled away from Tucker.

"Same here." Suddenly a loud scream came from nowhere and Maleea came surging out of Danny's head. Danny opened his eyes. All of his memory had been restored as well. Pulling off the wires on his head Danny got up and pulled Tucker and Sam into a hug.

"I can't believe that we had a whole other life together!"

"Nor can we." Sam responded.

"Come on lets leave Maleea here. We have a lot of catching up to do." Danny lifted his old friends and flew off in the direction of the Fenton Portal. It was the the start of something old.

**This totally sucked and I know it needs a lot more detail, but I just don't want to waste my valuable time on something I don't like. I think I will have one more chapter. It is more like an ****epilogue**. An afterwards.


End file.
